Characters and Slugs
''The Slugs in Slugterra are .................................. *'Albino Boon Doc/Ping''' – A slug which shoots sonic rays to heal ghouls. Similar to a Boon Doc. Element: Energy *'AquaBeek' – A slug that can spout water and other things when transformed Element: Water *'Arachnet' – A purple slug that takes on a spider-like form when transformed. Can spin webs quickly to use as nets or grappling hooks. Element: Earth *'Armashelt' – A slug with the heavy hard outer shell can roll up and bash things like rocks when transformed. Element: Earth *'Boon Doc' – An aqua green slug with one eye. Considered to be Ultra Rare and possesses great healing powers, which can purify Ghoul Slugs. Element: Energy *'Blastipede'-A slug that when transformed releases bombs that can be activated by the slug in protoform. Element: Earth *'Bubbaleone' – A slug that can inflate itself like a balloon when transformed. It can also carry people inside its body and shoot blasts of bubbles, which acts a bit like soap. Element: Water *'Crystalyd' – A slug that can dig trenches and tunnels, it is also one of the rarest slugs. One surfaces every 100 years. Element: Earth/Steel *'Diggrix' – A slug that can dig and throw dirt. Element: Earth *'Dirt Urchin' – This slug uses spines and spikes for its attacks. Element: Earth *'Enigmo' – A rare slug that severely disrupts the vision of any living thing it hits, which can be reversed by being hit by the Slug again. Being hit by an Enigmo also enables the target to see auras of slugs, which makes it easier to make fusion shots. Element: Energy *'Fandango' – A slug that can boost the energy of other nearby slugs. Element: Energy *'Fingerlings' – Baby slugs. Element: Unknown *'Flaringo' – A common fire slug. Element: Fire *'Flatulorhinkus' – (also known as the Sinker slug) is a slug that releases a foul-smelling toxic gas when blasted, often used to make a quick getaway. Element: Air/Toxic *'Flopper' – A spineless, stretchy and slippery slug that does not transform when shot with high velocity. Element: Unknown *'Forgesmelter' – A slug commonly found in volcanic regions. When transformed, it can spew lava hot enough to melt the toughest metals, including Smolten. Element: Fire *'Frightgeist' – A slug that takes on a hideous like appearance when transformed. It can distort the vision of whoever it hits, causing them to see their worst fears. Element: Earth/Psychic *'Frostcrawler' – Can breathe ice, which is useful for freezing enemies and making slopes. Element: Water/Ice *'Gazzer' – This slug releases a gas onto a target that can make them dance or laugh uncontrollably or turn them into an easy target. Element: Air *'Geoshard' – A slug that forms a crystallised force-field around its target. Element: Earth *'Grenuke' – A grenade slug that explodes after a short period of time. Element: Earth *'Hexlet' – Although not shown in the series, the Hexlet's main attack gives you bad luck. Element: Earth/Psychic *'Hop Rock' – A slug with a rocky shell covering its back. It becomes a living bomb in its transformed state and will explode upon impact. Element: Earth *'Hoverbug' – A slug that's an extremely fast flyer. Great for carrying things. Element: Air *'Hypnogrif' – A slug that possesses psychic abilities, allowing you to read victims minds. Element: Earth/Psychic *'Infurnus' – A fiery slug that is commonly kept by the Shane family. When transformed, it has flaming wings and can breathe fire. The slinger of an Infurnus slug is a protector of caverns in Slugterra. Element: Fire *'Jellyfish' – A slug that fires out a gooey substance when transformed. Element: Water *'Lariat' – A slug that spits a gross gooey string. Element: Earth *'Lavalynx' – A slug that fires molten lava. Element: Fire *'MakoBreaker' – This slug has the ability to transform into a shark-like creature and can gulp transformed slugs. Element: Water *'Mimkey' – This slug has the ability to perfectly mimic anything another slug shot at it can do. Element: Unknown *'Negashade' – A slug that creates a dark cloud around you, making it hard to see. Element: Energy/Psychic *'Neotox' – A slug that releases a green cloud that can petrify any who inhale it. Creates a Neotox fog if too many are shot at once. A Neotox fog grows uncontrollably fast and can only be stopped by Line drills. Element: Earth *'Phosphor' – A slug that fires a bright light when transformed. Element: Energy *'Polero' – A slug that splits into two and acts as a tripwire when transformed. Element: Earth/Steel *'Rammstone' – A slug used for powerful ramming attacks. Element: Earth *'Sand Angler' – A slug which digs and creates quicksand when shot. Element: Earth *'Slicksilver' – A slug that has steel armour and can act as a magnet or a compass. Element: Earth/Steel *'Slyren' – A slug that has a gentle singing voice which sends anyone who listens to sleep. When transformed, its voice becomes a baritone sound and is more powerful. It is the only slug that can defeat an ice ogre. Element: Air *'Speedstinger' – A slug that balls up and ricochets of objects. Element: Earth/Steel *'Tazerling' – A slug with lightning bolt-shaped antennae. It can fire bolts of electricity from its mouth when transformed. Element: Energy *'Thresher' – A slug that, when transformed, can cut and chomp through anything except for Bubble ones. Element: Earth/Steel *'Thuglet' – A slug that creates illusions. Earth/Psychic *'Tormato' – A slug that fires blasts of air and produces a rampaging tornado when transformed. Element: Air *'Toxis' – A slug that releases toxins. Only seen in slugisode: Know your ghouls. *'Vinedrill' – A slug that, when fired, releases a gas that makes people itch. When shot into the ground, it grows into flowered vines. The blossoms produce sleep pollen and can remove the gas of a Neotox fog. The Vines that grow can also grab enemies that are nearby and throw them away. Element: Earth *'Xmitter' – A slug that will cause a blast that will temporarily shut down any nearby electrical devices, similar to an EMP, when fired. Element: Earth/Steel *'Piper' – A slug that uses sonic attacks to smash through things and make slugs fall into a hypnotic trance, then controlling them. Not much is known about it. Element: Possibly Psychic *'Ghouls'https://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_Slugterra_slugs&action=edit&section=2 edit *Dr Blakk corrupts the natural good energy and physiology of the slugs into Ghouls by infusing them with just a small bit of Dark Water from the Deep Caverns. All of the Ghouls are Dark Energy element. The following is a list of known Ghouls: **'Amperling' – Ghouled Tazerling **'Aquafreak' – Ghouled AquaBeek **'Attacknet' – Ghouled Arachnet **'Barreto' – Ghouled Polero **'Bubbalash' – Ghouled Bubbaleone **'Cryptogrif' – Ghouled Hypnogrif **'Dark Urchin' – Ghouled Dirt Urchin. **'Darkfurnus' – Ghouled Infurnus **'Darkshard' – Ghouled Geoshard **'Denigmo'- Ghouled Enigmo **'DieRen' – Ghouled Slyren **'Flatlorex' – Ghouled Flatulorhinkus **'Frostfang' – Ghouled Frostcrawler **'Goon Doc' – Ghouled Boon Doc **'Greneater' – Ghouled Grenuke **'Grimmstone' – Ghouled Rammstone **'Harmashelt' – Ghouled Armashelt **'Hop Jack' – Ghouled Hop Rock **'Hoverblade' – Ghouled Hoverbug **'Jollyfist' – Ghouled Jellyish **'Negablade' – Ghouled Negashade **'Neurotox' – Ghouled Neotox **'Nightgeist' – Ghouled Frightgeist **'Photomo' – Ghouled Phosphoro **'Pyringo' – Ghouled Flaringo **'Sand Mangler' – Ghouled Sand Angler **'Smugglet' – Ghouled Thuglett **'Tempesto' – Ghouled Tormato **'Terrarix' – Ghouled Diggrix **'Thrasher' – Ghouled Thresher **'Briardrill' – Ghouled Vinedrill **'Vamparo' - Ghouled Fandango **'Vexlet' – Ghouled Hexlet